Dream About Me
by Butterscotch24
Summary: When the person you least expect, becomes the one who matters most. Harvest Moon 64
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Heh, been a while since I posted something here. I don't own HM of course, Marvelous Interactive does. 

Dream About Me: an HM64 fanfic

Chapter One: Jack

"Take care of it," Doug said. "I'll have Gray deliver your hen to the farm later."

"Thanks, Doug," Jack replied. "I have to run more errands, so just have him put the hen in the coop,ok?"

Doug smiled at the younger man, and followed Jack outside. Jack paused at the gate of the Green Ranch and waved goodbye, then hurried off to finish the errands he had spoken of. Doug looked over his property with a small smile on his face. The tall green grass rippled in the soft spring breeze, and Doug could hear the sounds of cattle and sheep. Farther off, he heard the sound of his son, Gray, chopping wood. Doug walked over to the side of the house and rung the large bell taht hung there. The sound echoed all over the ranch, given the right conditions, it was possible to hear the bell from Jack's ranch.

As the sounds faded, Doug's two children approached him. Ann came running, and her braided hair was dishevled. Gray came more slowly, and he was still carrying the axe.

"What's up, Dad?" Ann said breathlessly. Doug smiled at his daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother. He reached out one hand and smoothed back her hair.

"I need you to peel some potatoes for dinner," he said. Ann nodded and ran off. Doug turned to Gray. "Jack just bought a hen. Can you deliver one to him?"

Gray nodded and headed for the chicken coop. Doug frowned as he watched Gray walk off. Ann was cheerful, cute and friendly. He didn't worry about her much...But Gray on the other hand. Doug shook his head slowly and went back inside.

"You sure bought a lot of seeds!" Popuri giggled.

Jack grinned. "I know, but you have to spend money to make money, right?"

Popuri frowned, and tilted her head. It was clear that she didn't get it, and Jack decided to change the subject. "Thanks for helping me carry this stuff home," he said.

"No trouble at all!" Popuri smiled. "I enjoy walking in the country, and I like visiting your farm!"

By now, they had reached the entrance to Jack's Ranch. Popuri paused at the gateway and gazed around her. Acres of land, mostly un-used lay before her, and Popuri had no difficulty imagining all that land covered with flowers. "Oh, I wish I could have this much land to grow things on!" she excalimed wistfully.

Jack smiled. "Maybe someday...you will," he murmured. Popuri grinned back at him.

Neither of them noticed Gray, who was standing in the doorway of the chicken coop. Jack and Popuri headed inside, and when the coast was clear, Gray rushed home, his mind full of the scene he had witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream About Me: An HM64 fanfic

Chapter Two: One Arrival, and Two Departures

On the fifeteenth day of Spring, Popuri, awoke early and rushed downstairs. She didn't even bother to change out of her pink pajamas.

"Is he here yet?" Popuri exclaimed.

Lillia shook her head. "Not yet. Why don't you get changed and have some breakfast?"

Popuri figeted. "I can't help...I'm so excited to see Daddy!" she said. "He said he had exciting news in that post-card he sent, remember?"

Lillia nodded. "You'll find out soon enough," she said.

Popuri turned and started up the stairs. She didn't get very far, because Basil walked in the door just then. Popuri squealed, and threw herslef in his arms. Basil laughed and picked her up and swung her around, then hugged her tight again. When he released her, Popuri looked at him closely. He had lost weight, and had more gray hairs than he had had when he left last fall. Popuri frowned a bit, then swung her head, hard, back and forth. It was nothing.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Popuri chirped, "What's the surprize?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast," Basil said with a smile. "Now, you run along and get changed".

"Well, Poppy...its like this," Basil began after breakfast was over. The three were still seated at the table with their dirty dishes in front of them. Upon hearing her father's tone of voice, a little fish began wriggling in Popuri's stomach. Basil sounded so serious...He took a deep beath. "Well, your mother and I have been having marital problems."

Popuri's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Basil raised one hand. "We...we're not going to get a divorce or anything, if that's what you're thinking," he said, and Popuri let out a tiny sigh of relief. "What we're going to do is go on a second honey-moon."

"That's a great idea!" Popuri squealed. "When are you going? Where will you go? How long will you be long?"

"We're leaving the day after the Flower Festival," Lillia said. Popuri frowned. So soon? "And...we'll be gone for an enitre year..."

Popuri's jaw dropped."A whole year! Why so long?" she said, with a touch of sulkieness in her voice.

"Well, we were going to stay away for a month, but then we realized that by the time our honeymoon ended, it would be time for me to leave again," Basil expalined. "So, we decided that Mom would travel with me this year."

"But...what about me?" Popuri asked. She felt so silly asking that, after all she was nearly 18, but it still troubled her.

"I talkd to Mr. Green, and you'll be staying with him at his ranch," Lillia replied. "Won't that be nice? You'll get to stay with your friends, Ann and Gray!"

Nice? Nice! Popuri sniffled a little. "But why can't I stay here, alone?"she asked. "Or with Elli?"

"Your father and I thought it would be good for you to stay in the country," Lillia said, as if Mineral Town were a horribly polluted city or something. Popuri sniffled again. "And that's our final decision!" Lillia added in a sharp voice.

And so, on the day after the Flower Festvial (and just two days after her own birthday, Lillia and Basil dropped her off at the Green Ranch. Doug and Ann were waiting outside to greet her. Gray was nowhere to be seen.

"Have fun and be good, Poppy," Lillia said and hugged her daughter close. Popuri leaned her head on her mom's shoulder for a moment, savoring their last hug. It was easier for her to say good-bye to Basil, since she had so much experiance doing it. Still, when she saw her parents leave,she began to cry. Popuri didn't cry often, but when she did, she cried with the abandon of a small child. She cried so hard that she nearly made herself sick, but afterwords, she felt much better. Ann gave her friend a small hug.

"Feel better?" she asked. Popuri nodded, and Ann smiled. "I'll show you to your room." Ann said.

Popuri reached for her bags, but Ann told her that Gray would get them later. Popuri wondered again where Gray was, but didn't ask. Ann lead Popuri inside and upstairs.The second floor of the house had three rooms on one side, and two on the other. The first room on their right was Doug's, and the second room was the guest room where Poprui was staying. Ann's room was opposite Popuri's and Gray's was opposite his father's. The last room, located between Ann and Gray's rooms was the bathroom.

The guest room was small, but pretty. The blankets, curtains, pillows and rug were all blue and white, with touches of yellow here and there. Popuri liked it right away. Ann sat on the bed and grinned at Popuri. "I'm glad you're staying here," she said. "I know we're not real good friends, but I know we'll have fun! Right?"

Popuri grinned back. "Right!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dream About Me: An HM64 Fanfic

Chapter Three: Green Ranch

Ann spent the rest of the day showing Popuri around the ranch. It was far larger than Popuri had realized, even larger than Jack's farm. The two girls ended the tour in the barn, where Ann showed Popuri where the barn cat had hidden her litter of kittens in the sweet-smelling hay. The girls spent a long time playing with the kittens, talking and laughing all the while. By the end of the day, they were better friends than they had been, and Popuri was glad of it. It would make her stay at the Grren Ranch much easier.

Although they had gone all over the farm, Popuri still hadn't seen any sign of Gray. When they returned to the house, Popuri saw that her bags had been moved into her room, and she remembered Ann saying that Gray would do that for her. Popuir washed up and was just about to go downstairs for dinner, when she remembered something.

Ann was a lousy cook.

"I have to eat her cooking for a whole year?" Popuri thought. "No wonder Gray is always so cranky." She giggled, and felt better as she went downstairs.

Ann, and Gray were already seated, and Doug was carrying a pot to the table. Doug set the pot down and held Popuri's chair out for her. She smiled at him, and sat down. There was stew in the pot, and it smelled heavenly. Popuri's stomach growled.

"Who cooked the stew?" she asked.

"I did," Doug said, chuckling a little. He ladeled some stew into Popuri's dish. "Gray and I do all the cooking around here, and I've gotten pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

'That's great! I'm so relieved!"Popuri blurted out. She gasped when she realized what she had said,and clapped her hand over her mouth. Doug burst out laughing.

"My cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Ann asked, but she was grinning when she said it. Only Gray did not laugh; he just tugged at the brim of his cap and ate his stew in silence.

Popuri woke early the next morning. Unlike many people she didn't have any trouble falling asleep in a strange bed, but fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she awoke she was bursting with energy. She washed up, changed and went downstairs. Someone was already awake and she could smell sausages cooking. Stomach growling, Popuri walked into the kitchen and saw Gray standing at the stove.

"Good morning!" Popuri said. She peered over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. "PANCAKES!" she squealed, and clapped her hands. "I LOVE pancakes!"

"Okay," Gray mumbled.

"Pancakes are my favorite breakfast," she said. Gray didn't say anything, but Popuri didn't expect him to. "I even have them for dinner sometimes!

Gray placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Popuri was so eager to taste the pancakes that didn't even pour syrup on them. She cut off a piece and popped it in her mouth. Her face lit up.

"Its really good!" she exclaimed. Gray handed her the syrup.

Popuri discovered another good thing about Green Ranch that day...It was very close to Jack's farm. Popuri paid him a visit that same afternoon, following Jack around as he did his chores. She chattered away as she did, saying whatever nonsense popped into her head. Finally Jack had enough.

"Please, Popuri, I've got a headache...can you just, um, be quiet?" Jack said.

Popuri blushed. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, its okay; you don't have to apologize or anything. Just...don't talk so much,"

Jack got the quiet he wanted, but it was an awkward one. Several times he started to say something, then stopped, because it seemed hypocritical of him. Then he had an idea; he beckoned for Popuri to follow him, and led her to a small patch of seedlings. Popuri's eyes lit up and she knelt down to get a better look.

"These are pink cat mint seedlings!" she exclaimed.

Jack blushed. "Well, I knew you liked flowers..."

"Thank you, Jack!" Popuri looked around her. "Gee, it sure is getting dark. I should be getting back to the Green Ranch..."

"Okay, Popuri, "Jack smiled, "Feel free to visit whenever you want!"

Jack walked Popuri to the gate, and held it open for her. Then, to her surprise, shut it between them, with her outside and him inside. Jack gave a little wave and headed back to his house. Popuri waved back weakly, but as soon as Jack was out of sight, she curled her hand into a tight fist. Some gentleman he was! Sure it was only a little ways to go, but that wasn't the point. He should've walked her home. Popuri remembered that the time she had helped him carry his seeds home, he hadn't excorted her home then either. By the time she got to the Green Ranch, she was fuming! Stupid old Jack. See if she ever paid him a visit ever again.

As she neared the barn, Popuri heard a strange sound. It sounded like a cow was in pain. She hesitated, then started to walk to the house when she heard the sound again. This time, she knew she could ignore the sound, even though she had no idea what she could do to help a sick cow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream About Me: An HM64 Fanfic

Chapter Four:

It took Popuri's a moment to adjust to the gloom of the barn, but once she could see she scanned the room anxiously. She noticed Gray standing next to one of the cows, and guess that that was the cow she had heard. A moment later the creature mooed piteously, and she knew it was in fact the one she had heard. She crept closeer. The cow was standing with its legs wide apart, bracing itself, and her sides were heaving. Poor thing, Popuri thought.

"Is she sick?" Popuri said to Gray. He shook his head no. "Aw, then she's hurt?"

"...no," Gray replied. At least this time he answered out loud.

"But...it seems like she's in pain!" Popuri cried.

"Labor," Gray explained.

Popuri was stunned. Labor!

"You-you mean this cow is in pain because you made her work!" she exclaimed. "What kind of work can a cow do anyway? Do you hook her up to a plow or something?"

"She's having a baby,"Gray said shortly.

"Ohhh. Oh!" Popuri clapped her hands. "That's great! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet,"

"Gray!" He looked up, startled. "Can I name the baby cow? Can I? Please? Please?"

Gray didn't get what was so special about naming a cow, but he decided to humor her. "Ok."

"YAY!" Popuri jumped for joy. "I get to name a cow! What sort of name should I pick?"

If Popuri had looked at Gray at that moment,she would've seen a tiny smile flicker across his face. But she was too busy boucing around, and by the time she faced Gray aagin, the smile had been replaced by a more serious expression. It wasn't his trademark scowl though, that expression.

"What's the mother's name?" Popuri asked.

"Celia,"

"Then...You must name the baby Serena," Gray didn't quite follow her logic on that one, but he nodded. "Yay!" Popuri cried again.

She stopped jumping, and took a closer look at Celia. The Popuri turned towards Gray. "How much longer?" she asked.

"Dunno...not for till morning, probably," This was likely the longest sentance Gray had ever said to Popuri.

"I wanna see Serena be born!" Popuri declared.

"No, you don't," Gray replied. He gave Celia a quick pat on the head and motioned with his head for Popuri to walk with him. She followed reluctantly, casting several glances back at Celia.

The pair walked in silence back to the house. It was kind of funny though. Jack was so nice and friendly didn't walk her home, but Gray, who was surly and mean did. Popuri wndered why that was.

"I'm almost done cooking dinner!" Ann greeted them as they walked in.

"Uh...I ate at Jack's..." Pouri said, fidgeting.

"Not hungry," Gray mumbled.

"Geez, you give your family food poisoning one time..." Ann mumbled. "Anyway, I was kidding. Dad cooked again.

"Yay!" Popuri cried.

'I thought you already ate," Ann grinned.

"I, um, still hungry,"

"And you, big brother? Are you hungry now?" Ann teased.

Gray grunted in reply, but Popuri noticed that when he walked past Ann, he gave his sister's hair a quick ruffle.

Popuri rushed downstairs the next morning. Ann was already awake, but there was no sign of Gray.

"Hope you don't mind cold cereal," Ann said. "Gray's taking care of the new calf.

"You mean Serena's been born!" Popuri rushed to the barn. Gray was standing by Celia's stall and when she looked in, Popuri saw a wide-eyed, wobbly-legged calf.

"She's sooo cute!" Popuri breathed. "Her name is Serena, right?"

Gray hesitated, then nodded yes..

"Yay!" Popuri cried softly.

Later that day Ann confronted her brother.

"Gray," she said. "...why did you name our new bull calf "Serena"?


	5. Chapter 5

Dream About Me: an HM64 Fanfic

Chapter Five: Sparks Fly

The last few days of spring passed quickly. Popuri enjoyed her time at the Green Ranch more than she thought she might have; she and Ann were becoming good friends and every day Popuri paid a visit to Celia and Serena. (Ann had filled her in on the calf's true gender, but the name had stuck anyway.) Gray was a anti-social as ever though.

On the first day of Summer, Ann beckoned for Popuri to come with her. Popuri followed her friend to the large bush next to the fence, where they knelt on the ground. Ann put her finger on her lips and then produced a small package from the bib pocket of her overalls.

"What's that?" Popuri whispered.

"Firecrackers!" Ann giggled. "Shh, here comes Gray!"

Ann lit the firecrackers and tossed them in her brother's path. They went off right under his feet, and Gray yelled and jumped about a foot into air. Ann and Popuri stifled their laughter, but Gray must've heard them anyway, because he turned right at the bush and yelled "Ann!"

The girls emerged from their hiding spot. They were laughing so hard that they had to lean on one another to stand up. The moment Gray caught sight of Popuri, the angry look drained from his face; his cheeks flushed bright red, and he raised one hand to tug his cap over his face, but the cap had fallen off his head when he jumped. He stood there for a long moment, as the girls laughter slowly trailed off.

"Grow up, Ann!" Gray snapped at his sister, once her laughter had stopped. He picked his hat up of the ground and jammed it onto his head, shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed off.

"Don't be such a wet blanket!" Ann yelled after him.

Popuri watched Gray leave, a small frown tugging at the corner of her mouth. She remembered the angry, embarrassed look on Gray's face, his cheeks flushed, hair disheveled. It was so strange seeing Gray caught off guard like that...and Gray had looked sort of cute. Popuri's eyes widened as soon as that thought crossed her mind. She'd never thought of Gray in that way before, only as Ann's cranky older brother. She blushed a little bit, but before her thoughts could go any further on the issue, Ann began to speak to her.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ann said. "Let's take the rest of these firecrackers and set them off on the mountain top. We won't disturb anyone way up there!"

There was not a soul in sight at the top of the mountain. Popuri was slightly breathless from the hike, but Ann was as full of energy as ever. She pulled another package of firecrackers out and set them off. The package was still going off when a small rabbit dashed past them, its eyes wide with fear.

"I guess we disturbed someone after all!" Ann chuckled, getting ready to set off another package.

The girls heard something moving through the brush where the rabbit had come from. Whatever was headed towards them now was clearly much larger than a bunny. A fox? A wild dog? Maybe even a bear? Ann took a step backwards, and Popuri gripped her shoulders.

The thing emerged from the brush. To Ann's relief it was not a wild animal at all, but a young man. The girls recognized him as Cliff, a newcomer to Flowerbud, but it was the first time they had ever met him. Cliff glared at the girls, and Popuri trembled a little. Ann stiffened, she was made of sterner stuff than Popuri.

"Did you kids set off those firecrackers?" Cliff demanded, Ann tried to stuff the other package in her pocket, but Cliff leaped forward and grabbed it from her. " I knew it! You kids cost me and Cain our lunch!"

"What are you talking about?" Ann snapped.

"I nearly had that rabbit in my trap, but your damned toys scared him into running the wrong way!"

"Good!" Ann exclaimed haughtily. "You shouldn't pick on poor defenseless bunnies!"

Cliff glared at her, then wordlessly dropped the package to the ground. Before Ann or Popuri could react, Cliff brought his foot down on the firecrackers, and ground them down.

"You jerk! You have no right to do that!" Ann yelled. She was near tears.

"So upset over some toys that make loud noises?" Cliff sneered. "Grow up." Then he turned and began to walk away. A falcon swooped after him.

"JERK!" Ann screamed after him, her face nearly as red as her hair. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her fists. "Come on, Popuri. Let's go home..."

Ann's bad moods never lasted long, and by the time the sun set, she was her old cheerful self again. She and Popuri sat on the fence by the pasture and gazed up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to start. After a while, Gray came out too, but he stood so far away from the girls, that it couldn't really be called watching the fireworks with the girls at all.

As she watched th sky fill with brilliant flashes of color Popuri occasionally peeked over at Gray. Once he happened to glance at her at the same time, and he flushed, turning his head away.

"I guess he's still mad," Popuri thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream About Me: An HM64 Fanfic

Chapter Six: Summer Days

The early summer days slipped by, each day fading effortlessly into the next. It was the sort of lazy, golden summer that everyone dreams of having, but so few actually obtain. Popuri and Ann spent most of their time together, hiking in the mountains, swinning at the beach, just sitting and looking at the clouds. Sometimes Karen joined them, but more often than not, they had only each other for company.

Soon the perfect summer weather gave way to unsually hot weather, with temperatures soaring into the upper 90's. Ann attacked her clothes with a pair of scissors, hacking the sleeves off some of her old blouses and turning a pair of old overalls into cut-offs. The end result was far from pretty. Ann didn't bother to hem her clothing, leaving strings trailing down her arms and the right leg of her overall cut-offs was a good two inches shorter than the left leg.

Popuri was inspired by Ann's tailoring job, and made some adjustments to her own clothing. Unlike Ann, Popuri neatly hemmed her skirts, which were now just above the knee in length, and even embroidered dainty flowers on one dress.

There was one thing that bothered Popuri. It seemed that Gray was still mad at her over the firecracker incident: he had avoided her ever since. Popuri wanted very much to apologize and try and renew the seed of friendship they had sown on the night of Serena's birth, but she never had a chance. The only time she saw him was at meals, and she wanted to apologize in private.

One afternoon, Popuri perched on the fence and gazed up at the drifting clouds. Ann had gone off with Karen, and Popuri didn't know quite what to do. It was so hot, she didn't feel like doing much. She felt a little lonely too. It was the first time all summer that she had been all alone. Out of the corner of her eye, Popuri saw someone coming up the path. It was Gray. Popuri took a deep breath. Apologizing wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't let her oppurtunity pass. Gray stopped in front of her, but before she could say a word, Gray shoved something towards her.

"Here," he said in a gruff voice.

Popuri blinked. Just inches from her nose was a pretty bouquet.

"...huh?" she said.

"Take it!" Gray snapped. His head was turned a little away from her, but Popuri could see that his face was flushed. Mystfied by his actions, Popuri took the bouquet.

"...thank you," she said.

"Yeah," Gray muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the barn. Once inside he slammed his fist, hard, against the wall. The pain shot up his arm, but it seemed to clear his head somehow. He slammed his fist against the wall, once, twice, three more times.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he said with each thump of his fist. For a long moment Gray stood there, rubbing his hand. He'd admired Popuri from afar for a long time, but the thought of trying to win her scared him. He was certain that she would reject any romantic advances he made. But when he learned that she woud be staying at the Green Ranch, Gray knew that he had to act. Even if he was turned down, at least he could find some comfort, however small, in knowing that he had at least tried. But what now? It hadn't gone well, but was it entirely hopeless? Did he dare try again?

Popuri admired her bouquet. It was a lovely arrangement. "Did Gray do this himslef?" she thought. But he must have...the florist was closed...Popuri was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey, kid," Cliff said, "Is your dad around?"

"No, he's away for the summer," Popuri replied.

Cliff frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, he and my mom are trying to stregthen their marraige" Popuri said with a sunny smile.

"What?" Cliff gasped. "But...isn't your mom...dead?"

Popuri stared at Cliff. Huge tears welled up in her eyes. "Where did you hear that?" she cried.

"Well...everyone knows..."Cliff said slowly. Popuri began to sob loudly. "Maybe...maybe I was mistaken?"

Popuri brightened. "Yes. It was a mistake! My mom is fine! I would know!"

Luckily for Cliff, Mr. Green came outside just then.

"Hello, there Cliff. How can I help you, m'boy?"

"I was wondering if you any odd-jobs that I could do?" Cliff replied.

Doug rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, the south fence needs to be repaired. Its a big job, and Gray can't do it alone."

"Great! When can I start?"

"How is tomorrow for you?"

Cliff's eyes shone. "That would be perfect! Thank you so much sir!"

"No problem m'boy," Doug smiled. He turned to Popuri. "You should put those in water, darlin'"

"OKay, Mr. Green!" Popuri chirped.

"WHAT?" Ann shrieked. "You hired that...that hobo!"

The Greens and Popuri were gathered at the dinner table. Unfortunatly, it was Ann's night to cook, so there wasn't much to eat. Popuri's stomach growled as she picked at her lumps of charcoal. Tomorrow morning, and breakfast, couldn't come soon enough.

"The southe fence needs repairing," Doug said calmly.

"Gray can do it!" Ann argued.

"Its to much of a job for one man," Doug replied. Ann opened her mouth to protest again, but Doug cut her off. "Young lady, you can go right up to your room without any dinner!"

Ann stormed off, clomping up the stairs and slamming doors. Doug sighed deeply, and picked up his fork.

"Sending her off without dinner wasn't much of a punishment," Gray mumbled.

Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Dream About Me: An HM64 Fanfiction

Chapter Seven: Building Fences

When Cliff arrived the Green Ranch, the family was still eating. He could smell the eggs, pancakes and sausage that they were eating. He took in several deep, deep breaths, gulping in the air. After a moment, he went and leaned against the fence, then slowly slid to the ground. He must've dozed off, because the next thing he knew, the door was opening and Gray was leaving the house. By this time the scent of breakfast had faded alomost completely.

"You're early," Gray, ever the brilliant conversationalist, said.

"Who are you talking too?" Doug asked, peering over his son's shoulder. "Ah, Cliff! Too bad you didn't show up sooner, you could've have breakfast with us!"

Cliff smiled wanly. "Ah, well..." he said. "When do we start?" he asked Gray.

"Soon," Gray replied. He went to the barn. Cliff rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

"Uh, what he means is, he has to take care of the animals, then you can start," Doug explained.

Cliff nodded and sat back on the ground while he waited. The sun was already beaming down on Flower Bud with all its might. Cliff wiped the thin beads of sweat off his forehead, and squinted up at the sun, which shone on despite, or maybe because of his discomfort. It seemed to be taking pleasure in his suffering. Cliff shook his head. That was crazy, the sun didn't have feelings. Still, all of reality seemed a bit askew to him today.

Gray finally finished his chores, and the two men set off to mend the fence. Cliff trudged behind Gray, barely lifting his feet from the ground. He only half-listened as Gray explained the process of mending the fence; he was more focused on standing upright and not swaying from side to side. Gray gave him an odd look, then handed Cliff a hammer.

"Don't hurt yourself with it," Gray said. Cliff nodded.

The pair set to work. Gray moved quickly, filling in the missing fence sections at a rapid pace. Cliff was far slower. The work was unfamiliar to him, and he made many mistakes. To his surprise, Gray did not get angry, but rather,silently corrected Cliff's many mistakes.

At around noon, a cheerful Popuri and a sullen Ann came bearing trays. Popuri's tray had a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses. Ann carried a tray of sandwiches.

"Lunchtime!" Popuri chirped. She set her tray down and began pouring lemonade, while Ann handed each man two sandwiches. Popuri shot Ann an angry look: while Gray's sandwiches were stuffed full of meat and cheese, Cliff's were positively skimpy.Cliff didn't seem to notice or care. He grabbed one sandwich and shoved it in his mouth. He closed is eyes as he chewed, and leaned back against the fence.

"Gee...you must've been awfully hungry..." Popuri said slowly.

"I...skipped breakfast," Cliff said. He took another huge bite.

Popuri put one hand on her hips and pointed the other at Cliff. "You shouldn't skip breakfast!" she said, shaking her finger at him. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"...I also didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday..." he said. "I have no money, and hunting hasn't been good lately."

Ann snorted at the last comment, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, Gray reached over to Cliff's plate and took switched one of his own hearty sandwiches for one of Cliff's.

"You didn't have to do that..."Cliff mumbled.

"Darn right he didn't!" Ann snapped. She stomped off mumbling under her breath.

Gray stood up, brushing off the back of his legs. Wordlessly he began to continue the repairs to the fence. Cliff wolfed down the rest of his food, and resumed his work as well. Now that his stomach was full, Cliff found it easier to pay attention to his work. He made less mistakes and worked at a much faster pace than he had in the morning. Gray, on the other hand, was slowing down in his pace. It seemed to Cliff that Gray was limping a little bit, but Cliff didn't remember Gray injuring himself.

The day wore on. The sun somehow seemed to shine with increasing ferocity, and Cliff pulled off his shirt. Gray's only concession to the heat was to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. His limp was even worse now, and Gray seemed to have back pains as well. He winced with every tiny movement, and was breathing heavily.

"Hey, man," Cliff said uncertainly. "Why don't you rest? I can finish up here."

Gray glared at him. "I'm fine!" he growled. Cliff frowned, but decided not to push the matter further.

Even the sun lowering in the horizon did not stop its heat from penetrating the dusk. The men finally finished the fence. By now, Gray was barely able to walk. Cliff shook his head. He could not understand that kind of work ethic.

Doug and Popuri were waiting by the house. Gray veered into the barn, and Cliff approached Doug.

"Thank you for helping us, Cliff," Doug said, as he handed Cliff his payment. "Gray couldn't have done it himself..."

"Yeah...he seems to have hurt himself or something..." Cliff said.

Doug shook his head. "No, he actually aggravated an old injury," he said. "You see, several years ago, Gray was badly injured..." Doug's voice was filled with emotion, and he stopped talking for a few moments.

"He almost died, didn't he?" Popuri asked. Doug nodded and Cliff inhaled his breath sharply.

"Yes, he came close to death. But after he was out of death's shadow, it became apparent that Gray might never walk again. He had...shattered his left leg, and injured his back and hips," Doug's voice was soft, but filled with emotion. "A doctor from another town operated on Gray. He was an odd man, with one red eye, but he was a brilliant surgeon. He restored Gray's ability to walk.

"However, even after surgery, Gray's body just wasn't the same...He can't ride anymore, and if he works too long or too hard he can aggravate his old injuries...He'll never admit to it though."

In the barn, Gray gripped Serena's water trough so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was breathing heavily through clenched teeth. Waves of pained spiraled up his body. Sweat dripped off his face, hitting the water in the trough with a soft splash.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok..." he muttered to himself. "I've been in worse pain than this...this is nothing..." He winced as a sudden sharp pain raced up his spine. He stood there for a long time, praying for the Harvest Goddess to take away the pain.


End file.
